Happily Ever After
by jnic43
Summary: what happens after Happily Ever After? one on ever tells you, well thats what im here to do find out what happens between bella and edward, alice and jasper, rose and emmett, carlise and esme, and even nessie and jacob. r&r lemons
1. Loving You

**After Happily Ever After…**

**No one ever tells you what happens after happily ever after.**

**That's what I'm going to do.**

**Chapter 1**

**Loveing you. **

**Bella's POV.**

"Edward." I said nervously

"Yes, love?" he asked

"I'm nervous." I admitted

"Bella there is nothing to be nervous about." Edward assured me

"Don't worry mom everything's going to be okay." Renesmee said laughing

**-x-**

This was my first time around people, in public anyway. We were on our way to have a family photo taken. All of us Me, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob. Yes even Jacob how could we not include him after everything he's done for us?

"Don't worry if you try to kill anyone, I'll just hold you back and if that doesn't work I'll just have to kill you myself." Jacob said jokingly. Edward growled.

"No we won't." Renesmee said punching Jacob chest. He grabbed her arm pulled her up to his height and kissed her. It was kind of weird to know that the person I once loved is with my daughter now. She is 17 and they are getting married in a year or two. A lot of things have happened in the past year. Jacob is the leader of the pack. After the vlotori came and went Sam realized that Jacob was really meant to be the leader of the pack and so did Jacob. I wonder what Renesmee would say if I told her that Jacob and I were once in love. I smiled at myself just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked

"It's nothing I was just thinking about something." I said.

Just then Edward pulled me to him and kissed me I pushed him away.

"Edward later." I said seductively.

"I'm counting on that." He said grabbing my ass while pulling me closer once again. And for some reason I got really horny.

" I need to go to the bathroom…I need to…Uh…fix my…Um…My hair." I winked at Edward, he got it right away.

"I'm coming too!" He said fallowing me to the 'restroom'.

I think they all got it, if not I knew Jasper did. As soon as we got to the bathroom I went and made sure no one was in there. As Edward locked the door. When I was done I looked over at Edward grinning standing agents the handy capped stall door.

He looked me up and down, surely he was thinking the same thing I was, and if he didn't I would definitely show him myself. He took a step toward me and then another. Every time felt like the first with Edward, he was always just full of surprises.

His golden eyes scanned my body like he was about to eat me. Slowly he made it to me running his long fingers over my hips as he kisses my chin, working his way to my neck. Edward growled playfully nibbling on my neck and I giggled widely, throwing my head back agents the door. His other hand opened it and we both stumbled back into the stall.

His lips found mine seconds later as he pushed my back agents the wall now. His fingers working slowly on my dress pushing it up over my hips.

"Edward are you sure we should be doing this now? What will they think if we come back out smelling like sex?"

"Do you really care about what they think?" Edward laughed kissing my bottom lip.

"Well, in a way yes, and then no."

"Live dangerously Bella." He chuckled again and kissed my lips fully.

**Review. Sorry this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry it took so long to update not that a hole lot of people read this. This is Bella's first time in public because she didn't trust herself to be around people and Edward convinced her to go for a family photo… And if you don't like my story I don't really care im sorry you wasted your time reading it. Also don't leave rude reviews and don't correct my mistakes. Once I again I really don't care what you have to say…**

"Bella, love, try to understand that she is a grown girl now." Edward sighed running his hand over his face. Bella growled pacing around their room. Dating was one thing, but marriage at this age was not what she had in mind for her daughter. She grew up so fast because of being a half vampire and now she'd be leaving them completely.

"Yeah Bella, she's in love…with that dog thing…but it's still love." Alice tried while walking away from Jasper who was standing tall in the door way. "Nessie isn't going any ware. She's still our little girl." She smiled at Bella before she turned around to pace again. "He hasn't even asked her to marry him yet. And isn't the 'father' the one who's suppose to be freaking out about his daughter's wedding?" Alice laughed looking over at Edward who was laying back on the bed now, his hands tightly gripping his crazy hair.

"Who said I'm not 'freaking out' I can read the boy's mind for gods sake. I thought it was disgusting when he fantasized about Bella, but now it…my Nessie…" He growled squeezing his eyes tightly. "They're getting closer…" He announced painfully.

Bella shot for the door pushing past Jasper and flew down the stair to wait at the door. Emmett was walking by helping Esme with some heavy lifting for 'game night.' "Hey Bella wanna help us set up the field?" Emmett asked as she walked by.

Alice ran down the stairs next. "Bella, just what do you plain on doing?" Edward and Jasper were close behind. Bella swung open the door just as Renesmee was about to open it. Edward and Jasper stopped dead on the stairs, Alice behind Bella.

"Hi Bel- Mom." She tried to cover. At school she had to address her as Bella. They looked about the same age, so things wouldn't add up right to a normal human. Jacob grinned at her from ear to ear, his normal look now that he spent a lot, I mean a lot, of time with Renesmee. "The game was really good; you guys should have gone-" Renesmee said as she walked into the house then noticed Jacob was stopped by her overly protected mother. Her father was next to her now staring at Jacob and his wife with almost worrying eyes.

"Bella, be nice." He warned. His voice was low and protective of his family.

Renesmee turned back to her father and family before she looked at Jacob again. "What do you mean? Come on Jacob."

Bella put her hand in the way of the door. "Take a walk with me Jake." she said before pulling him by his shirt back out of the house. Renesmee tried to refuse for Jacob but her father explained to her that they were only going to talk and that he would be fine. He didn't really believe himself as he told her by it seemed to calm her down. He was thankful that she couldn't read peoples' minds like he could.

"Jacob when did you plain on asking me if you could marry my daughter?" Isabella just came right out with it when they reached the edge of the woods. Jacob Black looked dumbfounded for a second or two and then laughed.

"He told about that huh?" He said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed.

Isabella nodded. "Yes, my husband told me. He can also read the grotesques thoughts you have about her. I'm surprised that he hasn't ripped you to pieces yet."

Jacob's face was blood red but he was laughing and smiling. "You probably told him not to though, right?"

Bella was silent.

Jacob was shocked. "You mean you agree with him? About ripping me from limb to limb, you're okay with that?" He was angry and Bella didn't even have to look at him to figure that out.

"Jake, I love you, but I don't think I can to let you do this to Renesmee at this age."

"Oh like you have room to talk." Jacob shot back at her.

"Jacob you know I had a situation about age thing."

"I'm imprinted on her Bella; I can't help but feel these things for her!" He was frustrated about all of this, Nessie being her usual self and not stopping for a second for him to tell her and now Bella was saying that now he couldn't even do it? Damn. "Bella I'm going to ask her eventually and there is nothing you or the Cullens can do about it!"

"I am one of 'the Cullens' Jacob and so is Renesmee, or have you forgotten?" Bella put her hands on her hips.

"No, that is something I'll never forget." He growled stepping closer to her.

"Jake, don't do it, or else."

"Watch me." Jake turned to walk away.

"Jake….wait…. Just please listen to me?"

Jacob stopped and turned. "What Bella?" He growled, annoyed.

"I just I need more time she's growing up too fast. I never get to see her cause she's always with you …I just I need more time, Jake give me that."

"Bella, I'll give you more time, just not as much as you would like, I'm going to do it even if you don't want me to…"

Bella walked up to him and took his hand; she brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you Jacob. Thank you so much ."

**Ok so I'm sorry this is really short but I have a lot of wonderful things planed for whats to come so please stay tuned... Reviews please but I just want to remind you I really don't give a shit about the assholes who like to put people down when they make mistakes or when they don't like the story there reading so keep it to yourself.. **


End file.
